


Drowning In Your Smile

by phoenixquest



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Funny, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: Luke Trevelyan just met the most gorgeous man he's ever seen in his life. Who wouldn't be distracted enough to walk off a cliff?





	Drowning In Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> So, not going to lie, this was 100% inspired by an in-game experience... right after leaving the Chantry in Redcliffe, I wasn't paying attention to where Luke was going and he walked off a cliff into the water. Naturally, with Dorian's oh-so-good looks, I decided that he was to blame for the whole thing. There may be more of these two in the future; I have ideas, but no fics yet. But what a first meeting!

“But he’s so _handsome_ , isn’t he?” Luke asked dreamily, unaware of where he was even going. He was pretty sure he saw hearts in front of his eyes.

“Herald, _wait!_ ”

Luke barely heard Cassandra’s frantic yell, but the next thing he knew, he was falling through the air. Admittedly, it had felt like he was floating on air the last fifteen minutes anyway, ever since seeing the Tevinter mage’s gorgeous - 

SPLASH!

Luke sank beneath the water, thoroughly confused. He’d just been picturing Dorian’s lovely smirk, and the next thing he knew, he’d apparently fallen off a cliff.

Struggling to right himself so he could find air and breathe again, he felt a hand on his arm, much warmer than the water surrounding him. _Oh good_ , he thought, his mind in quite a daze _, Cassandra’s come to help_. He knew he’d never hear the end of it later, but for now…

_Air_. Cool air hit Luke’s face and he gasped, greedily taking it into his lungs. Someone was talking; it wasn’t Cassandra, but he couldn’t quite get a grip on reality at the moment. A man’s voice? A smooth voice…

“-more careful!” the voice was lecturing. Finally, Luke managed to orient himself enough to realize he was being pulled through the water, and very quickly he found his feet underneath him. He stumbled up onto the shore beside the person who was lecturing him, the two of them dripping wet.

Dorian.

_Oh Maker_ , he managed to think, unable to say anything aloud or even concentrate on what Dorian was still saying to him. _I just… fell off a cliff. Into the sea. And the most beautiful man in Thedas not only saw it, but was the one to come to my aid._

Luke wondered if he could just quietly sink back beneath the water and drown without anyone noticing.

“- _would_ prefer you didn’t die before getting this terrible mess cleaned up,” Dorian was saying, looking at Luke with a face that was half annoyed, half amused. Luke noticed that somehow, the mage was dry already. A spell? He’d have to learn that one…

“S-sorry,” Luke choked, trying very hard to focus. “I – uh – I didn’t – “

“Notice you were on a cliff?” Dorian asked, raising an eyebrow and definitely more amused now. “Obviously.”

“Herald!” Cassandra cried, coming up to where they were standing with Solas and Varric right behind her, both looking like they were trying not to laugh. Cassandra just looked relieved. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Luke rasped. 

“Well, good,” Dorian said cheerfully. “If you can manage to watch where you’re going now, I’m going to make myself scarce as originally planned, yes?” 

Without another word, he walked away, Luke unable to stop himself watching. 

“Perhaps the Herald needs a bit of rest,” Solas said, laughter clear in his voice. “This _has_ been a long day. I doubt the tavern would mind renting him a room. Or perhaps the Chantry we just left would be preferable.”

“Herald, what happened?” Cassandra asked, completely bewildered. “You were going on about that mage, and the next thing you step off a cliff! What were you thinking?”

“I’m not sure there was much _thinking_ happening, Cassandra,” Varric smirked. “Chuckles is right. Let’s get him a room.”

Luke shook his head, trying to clear it. Dorian was out of sight now, and Cassandra had already started toward the tavern – Luke’s arm firmly in her grasp, as though he might try to escape and go for another swim.

“I can walk, Cassandra,” he finally managed, his voice still raspy. She turned to give him one of the Looks she usually saved for Varric’s nonsense, and he decided against protesting further. “I’m never going to live this down, am I?”

Varric and Solas laughed, while Cassandra just made a disgusted noise.

_It was worth it_ , he thought to himself, picturing the amused gray eyes again. He wasn’t sure when he’d see the man again, but he hoped beyond hope it wouldn’t be too long.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos!


End file.
